Extension ladders are generally comprised of an upper and lower section at least and possibly more. Each section is comprised of a pair generally parallel rails with the usual rungs for stepping on extending between the rails. The upper and lower ladder sections are slidably mounted with respect to each other. The upper ladder section is extendible with respect to the lower ladder section. The upper section can be extended to varying lengths to provide additional height when used, and then retracted and closed for storage when not in use.
While extension ladders provide for versatile use, the ladders can be difficult to maneuver to the location of desired use due to their relatively heavy weight and long length. Movement of the ladder often requires two people or a difficult and awkward process by one person.
Additionally, because of the extended length of the ladders in use, it is often necessary to have a second person stand at the base of the ladder and support or “foot” the ladder for the safety of the person climbing and working on the ladder.